


According To Plan

by JeffersonBarnes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeffersonBarnes/pseuds/JeffersonBarnes
Summary: Victor has been planning this night for weeks. Now he just hope that with the help of his best friend Ruby everything will go as planned. Hopefully.





	According To Plan

It's been a couple of months now since Jefferson and Victor became a couple, and tonight was going to be a special night. Victor was going to propose.  
He's know since the day the strange man fell through the portal straight onto his lab table that it was true love. He just didn't wanted to admit back then. His father already didn't like him and finding out he was gay certainly wasn't going to help him.   
Dr whale and Victor Frankenstein were two very different men. Whale being the ladies man and victory the shy gay dork as Jeff liked to call him.

Straightening his tie he ran over what he was going to say again, for the eight time while getting ready. He knew he shouldn't worry this much about the proposal but he did really love the man, more then he could express in words. His phone beeped. It was a text from Ruby. "green light."  
Green light meant that everything was ready. He had to admit, this night wouldn't have been possibly without her. She helped pick out the ring and convinced granny to close the diner that night, so he and Jeff had the place all to them selves. The red loving girl had helped him place all the candles and scatter the rose petals. It honestly looked like the lair from the phantom of the opera. Which was exactly what he wanted. It was completely over the top just like Jeff.  
Grabbing his keys he ran over his speech again. After backing out of the front gate he remembered.

The ring.  
He had forgot to grab the ring.

Slamming the brakes he quickly drove back, running back inside he snatched the small navy box of the table then proceeded to run back to his car.   
That was one disaster avoided. Checking again that the ring was in the box he started the car back up.  
The drive to Jefferson house, well mansion, was nerve racking. He almost crashed into a tree while running over his speech again.  
Pulling into the driveway he already considered turning the car around twice. He wasn't even so nervous when he had to perform that open heart surgery, and that was truly terrifying. 

Before he even had reached the last step leading up to the house the front door opened. He looked up and gasped. Jefferson was know for his eccentric style but this was different. His dress shirt was black but his vest was dark blue and covered with swirls and leaves, not only that but tiny little rhinestones were scattered across it which gave it a glimmering effect. As if he trapped the universe and all its stars in there, but they would never outshine his eyes. His cravat was Persian blue, it brought out his stormy blue eyes perfectly. It was topped of with some form fitting black dress pants and simple black leather dress shoes.   
Just as Victor was about to say that he looked like a walking masterpiece Jefferson spoke.

"Well well mister Frankenstein , don't we look fancy today?" He winked.

The scientist felt himself go bright red. He did do his best this time. Wearing a faded sky blue shirt with a oxford blue tie that he got for his birthday from Jeff. A dark blue jacket that he had bought the day before. The outfit was completed with simple black dress pants and some fancy leather shoes that Ruby picked out for him. An early wedding gift she told him with a wink.   
Jefferson locked the door behind him and walked down the stairs to meet his lover halfway. Before Victor could think of a witty comeback Jefferson pressed his lips to his own. A pair of blonde eyebrows raised when he felt the tip of a tongue against his lips, asking to be let in. His arms sneaked around Jefferson's waist pulling him closer. Two hands slid into his hair massaging his scalp. 

Victor pulled back. They couldn't do this, not now. He worked to hard on this night.

Jeff looked at him with raised eyebrows. Victor normally wasn't one to stop one of their make out sessions. " Umm.. heh.."Victor smiled uncomfortably." You're looking so good it would be a waste to not show you off. Show the Charming's who really are the cutest couple in town."  
With that said he kept one arm around Jefferson waist, pressing him close. Once they reached the car Victor opened the door for him.  
"So Franky, a real gentleman aren't you?" Jefferson pulled one shoulder up as he lowered himself into the car seat.

After walking to the drivers side and sitting down Victor started the car, driving of towards Granny's. 

Parking the car Victor realized his nerves were back with a vengeance. Shaking, he opened the door of the passengers side , helping his boyfriend step out into the cool nights air.  
Jefferson looked towards the diner. It looked empty apart from a small glow that was barely visible from were they were standing." Hey Vic.." He looked back at the doctor , pointing towards the diner. "Are you sure their open, it certainly doesn't look like it."   
Victor looked at his boyfriend." Oh yeah their open." He nodded as he put his arm around the hatters shoulders. They better be open he thought as they walked towards the doors.   
Victor decided to show some more of his gentleman skills by opening the door for his lover. He heard a small gasp come from the man when he closed the door behind them.

"Victor.."Jefferson turned around, the confusion clear on his face. "What is all this?"  
"Well.." he answered." If I had to describe it I would call it a date." After saying the last sentence a small blush appeared on his cheeks. It wasn't a complete lie, they did plan a date today, it would just have a small twist attached to it.  
Jefferson walked to the table that was set up in the middle of the diner. His jaw was slack. Victor did all this for him? He was about to pull out a chair for himself when Victor swatted his hand away. After raising one eyebrow at him, his boyfriend decided to explain himself.  
"I wanted to show of more of my gentleman.." He looked down to the ground, terrified he made a mistake. His hand still on the back of the chair.

When he dared to look up to Jefferson there was only sympathy and love in his eyes. After giving his lovable dork a quick kiss on the lips he sat down, pulling his chair closer to the table. The table was set up with decorated plates and fancy looking silverware. Red rose petals scattered around them. A single small candle between the two plates. He really did his best tonight, which raised some questions with Jefferson.

After sitting down himself he saw the man across him examine the table. Jefferson then suddenly looked at him. Victor knew he suspected something. 

"Victor.."Jefferson started.  
Victor looked up at his boyfriend after placing a napkin on his lap. "Yes love?" He answered, doing his best to hide his nerves.  
Narrowing his eyes Jefferson asked "Are you going to propose to me?"

He got his answer when Victor spat out his water, nearly choking on it. 

Across him Jefferson sat with triumph clear on his face.   
After nearly coughing up his lungs he decided it was time to come clean. "Yes I am." He sighed. " But I wanted it to be a surprise.."  
Of course Jeff knew he was going to propose, the bloody man knew him to well.   
"I'm sorry Vic." Jefferson started to fiddle with his napkin." Did I ruin it?" 

All of a sudden a thought jumped into blondes head. "No you didn't." He looked up at him. He got up from the table, only to walk to Jefferson side. 

"This is exactly why I want to marry you." He got down on one knee." You know me too damn well. Ever since I met you I have loved you, more then I could ever tell you. I would go through all the realms to find you, in this life and the next. I will protect even if it means dead. I will rip out my heart and share it with you because I know that this is true love. You are my true love."  
He reached into the pocket of his dark blue jacket, pulling out the small navy box. Bringing it up towards Jefferson he opened it, revealing a silver band.  
Three stones shone next to each other. He looked into his lovers eyes." The stones represent you, me and Grace. I thought it would be a nice idea.." 

Jefferson looked from the ring to Victor, tear streaks clear on his face. The scientist brought one hand up to his face wiping a falling tear away.  
Through his whole speech he's been silent. It wasn't the speech he planned but this one came straight from his heart. His thought were interrupted by a whisper coming from the hatter.   
"I'm sorry I didn't catch that.." please let that be a yes Frankenstein thought, please let it be a yes.

Jefferson removed the hand that had been covering his mouth."..yes I will.."  
Victors eyes grew wide." You will?"  
"OF COURSE I WILL YOU IDIOT!" Jefferson screamed as he flew into Victors arms, knocking them both to the ground. Victor sat up to slide the ring onto Jefferson finger, who was still sitting in his lap. 

Jefferson then also proceeded to stand up, a frown on his face. "What's wrong Jeff?" The blonde looked at his new fiancée with worry. "There is a small problem Franky, who's going to walk me down the aisle?" The dark haired man asked. At that moment Ruby decided to pop out of the kitchen, her phone pointed at them clearly filming.

"I will do it!" She yelled at them happily.   
They both started laughing, slowly getting up from the floor. 

Jefferson threw his arms around the doctors neck." Looks like we're getting our happy ending after all." Victor smiled back at him, cocking his head." I wouldn't call it that."  
Jefferson followed his fiancée movements."Then what would you call it? My dear doctor Frankenstein." Slowly they started to shuffle around the diner as if they were dancing.  
"Perhaps we could call it a happy beginning." He smiled before kissing his soon to be husband. Pulling back Jefferson answered." I couldn't agree more."   
He slid his hands back into Victors hair, pulling him in for a kiss. Behind them Ruby started clapping her phone completely forgotten on the counter. 

This would be a happy beginning for them all.


End file.
